Sand (Harenkinesis)
Harenkinesis '''is the use of sand. Unlike most controllers, sand controllers can fully transform their body into sand, and focus both on perfecting the use of their own sand-body and other sand. In combat, they resemble an Earth controller but trading sheer physical damage for agility and speed. It's worth noting that a sand controller isn't technically limited to the tiny particles of beach sand that one commonly knows, although this is the most common example and the easiest to control. Thus, most controllers of this kind start with sand, and from this derives the title of the kinesis. However, their control is actually over nearly any solid material, as long as it's separated into very tiny pieces - like sand! But this leaves open the possibility for salt, dust or even powdered cocaine! Sometimes referred to in slang as crackfillers. '''Common Strengths * Being made of sand. How the fuck can people kill you? Physical wounds can slide back into place, repairing the wound easily; this acts as very fast regeneration, on top of the fact your innate toughness is second only to Earth's. * Even projectiles could just be kept inside the body amidst the swirling mass of sand, making Sand controllers effective against such tactics. * The body is easily malleable not just defensively, but offensively. An arm can be extended or sharpened, for example, allowing for surprising attacks. * Sand controllers embody the more fluid aspects of the world rather than the solids of an Earth controller. An ability unique to sand controllers is the ability to "melt" into a surface and travel extremely fast through it. An example would be dissolving into the ground and vanishing, reappearing elsewhere. Another could be leaping into a wall only to dive out of the opposite wall, ambushing the foe from behind. Common Weaknesses * While heavily resistant to damage, sand controllers don't deal a great amount of damage themselves. They're among the low kineses. That's the tradeoff for being able to go at slightly below average kinesis speed compared to Earth practically being a statue. Their utility is also average, though it's still certainly there. * Sand controllers effectively regenerate extremely fast through their wounds closing. The best strategy against them are DoT effects that can outpace this rebuilding. Examples include flame or acid. * Sand controllers cannot create their own kinesis. Their body is all they have, and ruined sand will reduce their overall "ammunition" available in a fight. Sand controllers can still have their sand messed with. Powers such as wind or water will be a nuisance to them, dealing a small amount of damage and forcing them to either fix their drenched/scattered sand or find a way to work around it. * Enemies who are able to shape the battlefield could be a problem to a harenkinesic who relies on the use of travelling through solid surfaces. Sample Abilities * Use your body in creative ways, such as turning one's limbs into long weapons or even shapeshifting into non-humanoid forms! * Sand controllers are not without ways to finish fights. Try shoving ton of sand down into a foe's lungs! * Think of various pesky ways to avoid enemy attacks, such as temporarily sinking into just being a sand puddle on the ground. It'll be even harder for them to touch you if you're dodging half the attacks they throw at you. * Wanna be cheeky? Try short-distance teleportation from explosions of sand as a substitute for smoke. * Any other unique abilities you want to give your character! Category:Kinesis